fiesta sorpresa
by AI tsukiyomi
Summary: amu esta de cumpleaños y sus amigo deciden acerle una fiesta sorpresa pero necesitan que alguien la distraiga mientras preparan todo ¿quien sera el encargado?-feliz cumpleaños amu-atrasado


se encontraban las charas de amu hablando de que hiban a hacer para poder distraer a su dueña ya que hoy era el dia de su cumpleaños y sus amigos le habian planeado una fiesta sorpresa y ellas querian que fuera un bonito recuerdo ya que ella como sus demas amigos estaban creciendo .

estaban tan concentradas en su conversación que no se habian dado cuenta que su dueña se estaba despertando

 **Amu POV**

-buenos dias chicas-dije mientras me estiraba ya que recien me habia despertado.

-ohayo amu-chan-dijeron todas a coro con una sonrisa-feliz cumpleaños -dijeron todas de rrepente mientras abrazaban mis mejillas.

-chicas arigato-fue lo unico que les pude decir ya que me alegraba su muestra de cariño.

-que se siente saber que estas mas vieja-dijo miki mientras se separaban de mi ya que hoy cumplia 16 años.

-miki-dije mientras levantaba mi puño.

-amu-chan se enojo huyan-dijo ran mientras volaban por toda la habitación mientras yo las perseguia o les tiraba los cojines, estubimos varios minutos haci hasta que escuchamos mas voces demasiado conocidas.

-¿que hacen-nya?-pegunto yoru mientras entraba por la ventana.

-yoru-dijeron mis charas todas juntas mientras lo saludaban.

-yo amu -dijo ikuto mientras desacia su chara chance.

-ikuto ¿que haces aqui? -pregunte ya que me sorprendio verlo tan temprano aunque es comun que siempre venga a verme.

-pues he venido por motivo muy especial-dijo mientras se acercaba a mi -feliz cumpleaños amu-dijo mientras me abrazaba y besaba mi mejilla.

tengo que confezar que hace algun tiempo atras comenze a sentirme mas atraida por ikuto hasta que me di cuenta aunque con ayuda de las chicas de que me habia enamorado de ese neko-hentai y debo decir que con el paso del tiempo y de no verlo durante un tiempo se me hizo mas atractivo.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Normal POV**

se encontraba una joven entre 13 o 14 de cabello rosa con 4 charas paseando en el parque hasta que

-amu-chan-dijo miki-siento la presencia de un chara .

-eh-dije un poco distraida.

-yo tambien lo siento amu-chan-dijo dia-por aya.

-entonces que esperamos vamos -dijo ran mientras se dirigia con miki,suu y dia a donde se suponia que estaba la presencia de ese chara.

-chicas esperen -les grite mientras corria detras de ellas .

-esta presencia no es de...-fue lo último que alcance a escuchar de miki antes de que se detubieran cerca de unas escaleras ,al llegar a las escaleras pude escuchar claramente la melodia que siempre el tocaba cada vez que lo encontraba.

-ikuto-fue lo último que dije antes de que terminara de tocar y tuvieramos un reencuentro tanto nosotros como nuestros charas.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

mientras recordaba como nos habiamos vuelto a encontrar senti como se separaba de mi mientras me quedaba mirando

-que bonito piyama amu-dijo con una sonrisa picara-me gustaria seguir viendolo pero tenemos que salir.

-he-hentai despues de tanto tiempo no has cambiado nada-dije con un sonrojo en mi cara-¿a donde es que tenemos que salir?

-secreto-dijo mientras ponia su dedo meñique en sus labios (N/A:como cuando uno pide silencio)

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar**

-hola chicos-dijo kukai con su habitual sonrisa.

-hola kukai-saludo nagihiko.

-¿y las chicas donde estan?-pregunto ya que en ese momento solo estaban ellos dos y tadase.

-estan arreglando adentro con las charas-respondio tadase.

-estan muy animadas no lo creen -dijo nagihiko.

-si pero espero que este listo antes de que llegue ikuto con amu-dijo kukai mientras se hiba a donde estabanlos demás.

-no te preocupes -dijo tadase.

-nosotros los llamaremos cuando este todo listo-dijo nagihiko,ya que el y los demás amigos de amu junto con las charas estaban arreglando todo para celebrar el cumpleaños de su amiga amu.

 **Con Amu y Ikuto**

ya después de haberme cambiado de ropa , sali con ikuto a un lugar que solamente el conocia,despues de estar saltando por los tejados llegamos a un hermoso parque donde me dedico un pequeño pero hermoso concierto de violin

-que lindo ¿no lo creen chicas?-dije mientras buscaba a mis charas ya que ikuto me trajo cargando como a una princesa y desde que llegamos no las he visto a ellas ni a yoru.

-no estan-dijo de repente ikuto.

-eh.

-que no estan les pedi un momento de privacidad para que estubieramos solos-dijo mientras se acercaba a donde yo me encontraba.

-ya-ya veo-dije mientras mi rostro se sonrojaba por su cercania y ademas de estar sola con ikuto hace que mi corazón se acelere.

-amu-dijo de repente mientras se sentaba al lado mio.

-hai-dije casi por impulso-que sucede ikuto.

-tengo que decirte algo muy importante-dijo mientras me miraba con un brillo especial en sus ojos-amu tu...yo te am...-comenzo a decir mientras se acercaba mas a mi rostro

 _...La la la uta wo utao_

 _kao age kokoro no..._

-tsk.

-ikuto-dije mientras comenzaba a sentir calor en mis mejillas.

-lo siento amu-dijo mientras miraba su celular-maldito kukai-susurro.

 **Ikuto POV**

-mochi mochi.

-mochi mochi ikuto-dijo kukai del otro lado.

-que quieres.

-ya tenemos todo listo en la casa de tadase incluso estamos todos hasta lulu esta aqui-dijo kukai auque podia escuchar como utau lo llamaba.

-esta bien en un momento estamos haya-respondi con simplesa.

-ikuto ¿acaso interrumpi algo?.

-tu que crees-dije para luego cortar la llamada y volver con amu ya que me habia alejado un poco para hebitar que se enterara de la sorpresa.

-eto...amu-dije con un pequeño sonrojo ya que habia recordado mi fallida confesión ademas de que se veia realmente hermosa.

-ikuto volviste-dijo mientras me sonreia" _maldición me estoy enamorando cada vez mas de ella"._

 **Amu POV**

despues que ikuto se fuera para hablar por telefono pense bien en sus palabras y un sonrojo invadio mi rostro con una felicidad que no sabria como explicar,mientras estaba perdida en mis pensamientos escuche como ikuto me llamaba y sin darme cuenta una sonrisa aparecio en mi rostro mientras me miraba.

-amu vamos a un último lugar-dijo ikuto mientras me ayudaba a pararme y recojia el estuche de su violin .

estubimos caminando un tiempo bajo la luz de la luna en completo silencio ya que ninguno pareciera querer hablar.

-ikuto a donde vamos-le dije ya que llevabamos un buen tiempo caminando y era tarde mis padres podrian preocuparse.

-es una sorpresa-me respondio mientras tomaba mi mano-llegamos.

-eh,pero si esta es la casa de tadase -dije mientras me detenia junto a el y vi como tocaba el timbre mientras esperabamos que nos abrieran.

-amu-chan-dijeron de repente y eran mis charas que habian aparecido acompañadas de yoru y tadase que nos abria la puerta.

-chicas donde se habian metido-las regañaba hasta que vi a tadase-hola tadase.

-hola amu-chan , ikuto nii-san-nos saludo-pasen.

al momento de entrar guiados por tadase hasta lo que pareciera ser la sala,entramos a oscuras hasta que encendieron las luces y pude ver a todos mis amigos incluso lulu estaba.

-feliz cumpleaños amu-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo incluyendo a las charas e ikuto y a tadase que estaban al lado mio.

-minna arigato-les respondi con una gran sonrisa ,nunca me espere que prepararan una fiesta sorpresa por mi cumpleaños.

estubimos harto tiempo entre bromas y risas hasta que llego la hora de el pastel,debo decir que yaya era la mas feliz de todos,estubo todo realmente hermoso incluso me entere de que habian nuevas parejas como utau con kukai incluso tadase con lulu me alegro tanto por ellos,bueno yo ahora me encuentro sentada en el jardin ya que me encontraba un poco cansada y preocupada ya que mis padres deben estar preocupados.

-asi que aqui te estabas escondiendo-dijo ikuto mientras se sentaba junto a mi.

-n-no me estaba escondiendo-dije " _maldición por que mi corazón late tan rapido"_ -es solo que estaba pensando que mis padres estarian preocupados por que todavia no he llegado ,ademas es tarde.

-por lo de tus padres no te preocupes les pedi permiso con utau y ella dijo que te quedarias a dormir con ella asi que no hay problema-respondio con una sonrisa mientras miraba la luna.

-ya veo-dije mientras tambien miraba la luna.

-me gustas.

-eh.

-lo que escuchaste me gustas y quiero que seas mi novia-dijo ikuto mirandome a los ojos con un sonrojo en su rostro.

-eto...eto...hai,tu tambien me-me gustas ikuto me encan...-no pude terminar de hablar ya que aprisiono mis labios contra los de el en un beso que demostraba cuanto amor habia por el otro,pero todo lo bueno termina en este caso por que se estaba volviendo mas demandante el beso ,la falta de oxigeno y algunos intrusos que observaban detras de la puerta corrediza.

-utau sal de ahi-dijo de un momento a otro ikuto mientras todos salian de sus escondites y a la ves un sonrojo se apoderaba de mi rostro.

-que malo yo queria ver un poco mas-dijo utau mientras salia con kukai detras de ella.

-es cierto hemos esperado mucho tiempo para que se declararan-esta ves fue yaya-amu-chi es muy lenta.

-por que no te confesaste mejor cuando estaban solos -pregunto rima parandose al lado de nagihiko.

-lo iba a hacer pero gracias a cierta persona-dijo ikuto mientras miraba a kukai con una mirada amenazante que daba escalofrios-tube que acerlo ahora.

-ya veo -dijeron utau y rima mirando amenazadoramente a kukai tambien.

-buena suerte-dijo nagihiko mientras posaba la mano en su hombro.

mientras las chicas regañaban a kukai ,dia y las demas se acercaron para felicitarme

-amu-chan es bueno que al fin comienzes a ser mas honesta con tus sentimientos-dijo dia antes de irse con los demas charas.

pero en algo tiene razón me alegro de que por fin comienze a ser mas honesta con mis sentimientos

-que te parecio la sorpresa¿te gusto?-pregunto ikuto tomandome de la mano mientras mirabamos a los demas

-me gusto mucho-dije mientras lo miraba-este podria ser el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido.

-este sera solamente el principio-dijo acercando su rostro al mio-te amo.

-yo tambien-dije antes de volver a besarnos.

y como dijo ikuto este sera solamente el princio de nuestras historia.

 _fin_


End file.
